Returning the Favor
by CrossoverFiction
Summary: The glee club turned their backs on Kurt after the Chandler incident, so Kurt, after failing to get into NYADA goes to London to further his education in the magic world. Ten years later he returns to Ohio with his family to visit a favor, and this time it might be Blaine who needs saving.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter or Glee!_

Kurt watched the board listing the flights out of London waiting for his to start boarding, his infant daughter cradled in his arms. He was going to visit his parents in Lima, and taking his family with him, which Carole was extremely excited about.

"Do you need to switch?" He asked his husband who was trying to split his attention between three other children, and looking completely out of his element. When the man nodded he handed their daughter over to him and turned his attention to the three boys all trying to talk over each other. "Albus, Teddy, James, why don't you all come sit here and I'll read you a story." He smirked at his husband, sending the man a wink, as he pulled their youngest son into his lap as the other two boys sat in the chairs next to him.

If someone had asked him during his senior year of high school where he thought he'd be in ten years he probably would have told them that he'd be a famous Broadway actor, married to Blaine Anderson, and raising one maybe two kids with no desire to have any more.

That had all changed toward the end of his senior year, when he and Blaine had broken up, after he'd made the mistake of thinking it was ok to send flirty text to another boy he'd met at a music store. He'd thought it was ok as long as it didn't mean anything, and didn't go anywhere. He was wrong, and it had cost him his boyfriend. He'd been devastated at the time, and had almost no one to turn to as all of their friends sided with Blaine.

The entire glee club stopped talking to him, and the jocks in the school saw him as easy prey. The bullying started up again, though not nearly as bad as it had been the year before. Finn had been his rock, the only person who had supported him through the brake up, and then again when he failed to get into NYADA.

It had devastated him when he lost his brother, and made his decision to stay in London that much easier. He'd been homeschooled for magic, so had gone there to study to be a healer when he realized his dream of Broadway wasn't likely to come true.

It turned out to be the best decision he ever made. He'd been at St. Mungo's a couple of months when a frazzled 19 year old came rushing in with his young godson. The child had a high fever, and Kurt was one of the healers that helped him. As the two were leaving the hospital a few days later, the godfather stopped long enough to ask Kurt out on a date. Three years later they were bonded, and two years later he was threatening hex his husband while giving birth to their first child, two years later they had their second son, and their daughter two years after that. He'd been shocked to find out there was a small amount of elfin blood in him, which allowed him to get pregnant and carry a child to term.

"That's us." He stood, and hoisted two year old Albus up onto his hip, taking Teddy's hand, watching Harry take James's. They would have used a portkey, but it was dangerous to do with small children and infants, so flying was their only option.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Kurt glanced through the airport, hoping to find his dad or stepmom somewhere in the crowd, smiling when he saw them both quickly making their way toward them. "Grandpa!" Apparently he wasn't the only one, as at that moment Teddy tugged his hand free, and rush to hug the older man. Teddy idolized Burt Hummel, and Kurt was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

"It is so good to see you all." Carole said as she pulled him into a hug, then pulled Harry into one. They quickly became old news as her focus shifted to the other three children, "Look at you, you're all getting so big." She exclaimed, picking James up and balancing him on her hip. "And look at little Lily, look at that red hair." Lily had inherited her grandmother's red hair, but her papa's glaze eyes. James had Kurt's chestnut hair, but had the hazel eyes of his grandpa James. Albus was the spitting image of Harry, with his black hair and green eyes. Much to Kurt's chagrin, both of the boys had fallen victim to the Potter curse, and had full heads of messy hair.

"Trust me, she's not so adorable at three o'clock in the morning." Kurt said with a chuckle, Harry smiling next to him.

"Gets her lungs from you then." His dad said with a grin, as they all headed toward the baggage claim. They all made small talk as they made their way out to the car, glancing around to make sure there was no one watching them before Kurt enlarged the inside of the car so they could all fit in it.

It was the first time since Finn's funeral he'd been back to Lima, and it was all just a little bitter sweet. He'd been on his own at the time, still so new in his relationship that he didn't want to impose on Harry. He hadn't told him the reason he'd gone to Lima until after he'd gotten back.

"Well, let's get all of you inside." Carole said as they pulled up in front of the house, all of the children asleep in the backseat. She took Albus, while Kurt followed with Lily, and Burt carried James, and Harry had Teddy. They put the three boys in a bed in the guest bedroom, and Lily in the pack and play in Kurt and Harry's bedroom, Carole and Kurt changing their clothes, while Burt and Harry went out to the car to get their bags.

111111111111111111111111111111

"We are _soooo_ not doing this in my parents' house, with our daughter sleeping over there in the corner." Kurt informed his husband later that night when he felt the other man attack his neck with his lips. He grinned when his statement didn't seem to deter Harry for an instant, the man running his hands up and down Kurt's chest.

"We could always put up silencing spells." Harry suggested, acting as though he was not going to be deterred from his objective, but Kurt knew he'd stop whenever Kurt wanted him to. "Besides, I was hoping we would practice for number four."

"I had our daughter two months ago, let's give my body a little time to recover before you even think of knocking me up again." He turned and glared at his husband.

Harry backed away, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him against his chest. "Your dad was telling me about the new law they have here for gay couples here in the states." He could hardly believe Harry wanted to talk about this right now, but he was willing to indulge him, as he had gotten his second wind and was wide awake. He knew they would both regret it in the morning though.

"I read about that back home." There was a new law in affect that gay couples had to be in a triad relationship in order to raise children. The worst part was that if the couple split up the children would go into foster care until one of the parents was in a triad relationship. The parent(s) that wanted custody of the child had a year to find someone new, or the child would be taken away. Kurt wasn't sure what the point of this was, he thought it was ridiculous, and would hex anyone who had the audacity to try and take his children from him. The two of them spent a little time after that talking about this new law, eventually falling asleep.

11111111111111111111111111111

"Teddy, do you want to grab some apples for me?" Kurt asked Harry's godson as the two of them were doing the shopping. Carole had gotten called into work, and asked Kurt if he minded doing the grocery shopping. His dad and Harry had volunteered to stay at home with the three smaller kids, but Kurt took pity on them, and took James with him and Teddy. He loved the two men dearly, but he also knew his children were a bit of a handful.

"Do these look ok Uncle Kurt?" Teddy asked, bringing over a bag of apples, and Kurt put the oranges he selected into the cart.

"They look great bud." He had found himself falling into the habit of using some of his dad's old nicknames, but it was worth it when he saw Teddy's grin and the little ten year-old's chest swell with pride.

"What can I do Papa?" James asked from his seat in the cart, and Kurt smiled as he handed him the apples.

"You can hold those for Teddy and Papa." He grinned when the little boy grasped onto the bag of apples, careful not to drop them.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel is that you?" He turned at the sound of his name, but glanced back at his son when he spoke up.

"His name is Kurt Hummel-Potter." James informed his old Glee Club teacher, as the man walked up to them, a small boy following close behind him. He saw the surprise take up residence in the man's eyes, and he was already dreading what would said next.

"These two yours?" Mr. Schue asked as he looked at the two little boy's. "This is my son Daniel, just turned 9 a couple of months ago." Fatherly pride was dripping from the man's voice, something Kurt could definitely relate to it.

"He looks like you." He grinned when he saw the little boy swell with pride, "These are two of mine, Teddy is 10, and James just turned 4." He could see the man doing the math in his head, and figured he'd throw him a bone, "Teddy is my husband's godson, but we're raising him." He gave the man a look to keep him from asking questions, and was glad the man caught on.

"Wow, I didn't know Blaine had a godson." Kurt cringed as his old teacher spoke, and saw how closely the two children were paying attention to what was being said.

"I didn't…Blaine isn't…Blaine and I didn't get married, I actually moved to London after graduation." Kurt really wished he could crawl in a hole right about now. It wasn't that he was still in love with Blaine, he really did love his husband, but it still hurt to think of all that he'd lost.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I just assumed…" It seemed he was no longer the only one wishing for that hole. "I saw the eyes, and figured you and Blaine had gotten a surrogate."

"Harry's dad had hazel eyes actually." Kurt said with a fond smile, brushing his son's bangs out of said eyes. "No, Blaine and I have been a thing of the past since Whitney week senior year." He wasn't surprised to see Mr. Shue's surprise, if it hadn't affected Finn or Rachel back then, it was hit or miss on whether or not the man would notice. "I met Harry and Teddy here shortly after I moved there…we've been together ever since." He explained as the two of them pushed their carts through the produce isle.

"That's really great Kurt." He smiled at his old teacher when he realized the man actually meant it. "So, just the two then?" He asked, motioning to the children, and Kurt shook his head.

"I left my two youngest home with my dad and Harry, Albus is 2 and Lily is 2 months. How about you, do you have any more?" He checked the shopping list as he went making sure he didn't miss anything on it.

"Nope, Daniel is our only one, most important thing in mine and Emma's life. We got married the year after you graduated." Will was also checking things off a list in his hand. "Are you in town for the reunion? Rachel also said all of the New Directions were going to get together as well, well they do every year, so that's nothing new. You being in London explains why I never see you at them." He didn't have the heart to tell the man that he'd never been invited to them.

"Actually, I completely forgot about it, we got some time off work, so thought we'd spend it with my parents. It's hard finding time to get together when we live on different continents, but we do what we can." He explained, he'd gotten the invite for his class reunion, but had forgotten all about it.

"Well, I hope to see you there, everyone brings their entire families, it's always a good time." Kurt tried to fight back a pained smile, knowing he wouldn't be welcomed there, but he was not going to tell his teacher that.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter or Glee!_

"Need help Love?" Kurt snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Harry's voice, and nodded his head, letting his husband relieve him of some of the bags. Until then he'd been lost in thought about what Mr. Schue had said about the class reunion. He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't interested in going, if for nothing more than to see where his old classmates were in their lives. How many made it out of Lima? How many were successful? Who was married? Who had Kids? He was pretty sure there were few people in his class like him who had three kids/four if you counted Teddy, which they did. It also didn't hurt that he had an amazing, not to mention gorgeous husband that he wanted to show off.

"You're awful quiet, is everything ok?" Harry asked, as he helped Kurt put away the groceries, a slight tinge of worry in his voice, and Kurt smiled at his husband, hoping to put his mind at ease.

"Yeah, just fine. I ran into my old glee teacher while at the store, he reminded me that the class reunion was this weekend." He said as he kissed his husband on the mouth, before going back to putting away the groceries, smiling when he could hear the squeals of laughter coming from their living room.

"Carole called, said something about us all going out to get breadsticks tonight." Harry sounded confused, and it just made Kurt want to laugh at him.

"Breadstix is the name of a restaurant here in town, I'm assuming she wants us to go there for dinner." He supplied for his confused lover, and Harry looked as though that made more sense. "Did you try to warn her of the joys of going out with our children?"

"They aren't that bad, but yes I did. Could always be worse, we could have the Weasleys joining us." Harry informed him with a laugh, and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. He loved the family that unofficially adopted his husband, but Harry was right, things were always more chaotic when the whole family got together.

"I tremble at the thought." Kurt said with a laugh, turning when he noticed his husband grip the counter, the man's arms on either side of his hips, pinning him between the counter and a firm body.

"I can think of something else that could have you trembling." Harry grinned before he closed the distance between them, joining their lips. Kurt hesitated for only a second before kissing his husband back, trying to remember that they were currently in his parents' home.

"Daddy, Papa, that's icky." They pulled apart when they heard James' voice in the doorway, and saw Burt and their children staring at them.

"And how is me kissing your Papa icky?" Harry laughed as he picked their son up and tossed him in the air, catching him again as the child shrieked with laughter.

They all turned when they heard Albus' voice enter the mix, "Icky, Icky" and Harry put James down, picking Albus up and repeating the process with him.

"What did you guys need dad?" Kurt asked his dad, who was watching Harry play with their children, a fond smile on his face. It hadn't been an easy start for Harry and Burt, the two instantly feared the other one would keep Kurt away from them. Harry thought Burt would convince his then boyfriend to return to the States, and Burt was afraid Harry would convince Kurt to stay in London. In the end it was Burt whose fears were realized, but he learned quickly that their relationship would not suffer even with an ocean between them.

"I was just going to tell you that we should probably all get ready for dinner, Carole should be home in an hour." Kurt nodded, scooping up James, heading toward the stairs with the giggling child thrown over his shoulder.

"I've got this one, each of you pick a child and help them get ready, and whoever is done first gets whoever is left." Both men were quick to follow him upstairs, ushering the children along with them.

22222222222222222222222222

There was a twenty minute wait at Breadstix, so Kurt and Carole sat on the bench, Albus and James in their laps so there was room for others to sit if they needed to, while Burt, Harry, and Teddy all decided to stand, Lily in her car seat at Harry's feet. Kurt was keeping a close eye on Teddy as he made faces at the baby to try and make her laugh, watching closely to make sure he didn't change any of his features. Teddy had a pretty firm grasp on his metamorphagus abilities, but he would slip sometimes when he got excited, so Kurt and Harry tried to always be ready with a notice me not spell.

"Papa, I gotta go potty." James informed his father, and Kurt stood up, to take his son to the bathroom, catching Harry's eye to make sure he noticed they were leaving. "Will they have a place for us to sit when we get back?" James asked as Kurt helped him wash his hands.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to see." He said with a smile, as he helped him dry his hands. He was just about to open the door when it opened on his own and he was met with a face from the past.

"Kurt?" The man looked just as surprised to see him as he was to see them

"Dave, what? What have you been up to, it's been so long since I've seen you." He smiled as he hugged his old friend. He really wished they'd kept in touch, he could have really used a friend after the glee club baled on him, but Dave's dad thought it was best if they moved after the other boy had tried to commit suicide. He'd tried to call him, but his phone had been shut off.

"Dad came back to work here a couple of years ago, and we, my partners and I, are in town so he can meet out little boy." Dave seemed really happy, content with his life, and Kurt was glad for him, his friend deserved to be happy. "This your little boy?"

"Yeah, James, I'd like you to meet a good friend of Papa's Dave Karofsky, Dave, this is my son James." He smiled when Dave crouched down in front of his son and shook his hand, the little boy trying to act serious, as if this were some important business deal.

"So you and Blaine had a kid then?" Dave asked, and Kurt felt frustration flood through him.

"Why does everyone think Blaine and I are still together?" He couldn't help but mumble under his breath, "Actually, Blaine and I broke up at the end of our senior year, I went to London after graduation, and met James's other father there." He explained, reaching for the door, "Speaking of which, we'd should probably get back, but be sure to bring your partners and little boy by our table, I'd like to meet them, and introduce you to Harry and the rest of our children."

"The rest of your children?" Kurt felt a blush rise on his cheeks, and realized just how strange it would sound to muggles for people their age to have four children carried by a surrogate or even adopted as it would be extremely expensive.

"Yeah, there are four total, James here is our second oldest." He explained, and saw Dave's surprise grow.

"Four, wow, we have enough trouble with our one, and there are three of us…wait, how are there only two of you?" Dave asked, his shock not ending.

"Yeah, and I left the other three with Harry and my parents, so we really should get back to them before they think we got lost." The two said a quick goodbye, and Kurt ushered his son out of the men's room. He thought about heading back in again when he saw who was approaching his dad, but continued heading that direction when he saw Harry's eyes land on him.

"Hey Mr. H," Kurt was within hearing range, "I didn't expect you to be out tonight, where's Mrs. H?" He saw his dad motion to where Carole was sitting with his head, and decided this was as good a time as any to make an appearance. "Who's kid?"

"Ours." Kurt answered for his dad and Carole, wrapping his arm around Harry, Harry's arm winding its way around his waist. "Sam, I'd like you to meet my husband Harry Potter, Harry this is an old friend of mine, Sam Evans."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said as he held out the hand that was not wrapped around Kurt, and he had a hard time not smiling.

"You too." Sam said as he shook Harry's hand, glancing around at the group, it was obviously awkward, and Kurt didn't know how to break the ice. He'd never told his parents about the trouble with the glee club, though he was sure they had sensed something was up when people stopped coming by to see him, or he would disappear into his room when people came to visit Finn. "So…you guys here for the glee club dinner tonight?"

"Nope, we are introducing Harry to Breadstix," He could see that Sam was now wishing for an out, obviously uncomfortable with this whole thing, and was looking for someone from his own group so that he'd have a reason to leave, "Harry and I are visiting from London this week with our children." He explained, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

"Good, your still here." Dave came over, two men following him, one of them carrying a car seat. He could also see Dave's father with them, and the man had a large smile on his face. He was quick to greet Kurt's parents before motioning to the two men with him, "I wanted to also introduce you guys into my partners. This is Elliott Gilbert and Adam Crawford, and our son Austin is three months old." He said motioning to the baby in the carrier. "Guys, this is Kurt Hummel, his parents Burt and Carole, and his husband I'm assuming."

"Yeah, my husband Harry Potter, and our children Teddy Lupin, and you already met James, and Carole is holding Albus, and finally we have Lily right here." He motioned to all of the children as he said their names. Everyone started shaking hands, and Kurt noticed that sometime during the introductions Sam had slipped off, and was now standing with a couple of old glee clubbers.

Turning back to his group, he saw that his parents were now conversing with Dave's father, and Harry and Adam seemed to have found something to talk about, so he turned back into his own conversation with Dave and Elliot.

Try as he might though, he couldn't stop glancing at the group of his old friends, taking in the new people in the group, people he assumed were the spouses of his old friends. He noticed the moment Sam motioned over to them, and how he group looked over at him, and then started talking amongst themselves, completely ignoring him.

"I think they have our table ready Love." Kurt nodded to Harry, and they all said goodbye to Dave and his family, Harry picking up Lily's carrier, as Kurt took James's hand so they could all follow the hostess to their table.

2222222222222222222222222222

"It smells like someone needs a diaper changed." Burt said what they were all thinking, looking at the two year old that was in the high chair between him and Carole.

"I think it's more than one of them." Harry said, looking down at the two month old in his arm. He stood up, planning on taking both of the children to the men's room so that he could change their diapers, and my changing the diapers he meant spelling them clean.

"How about we divide and conquer." Carole said, standing up and holding out her arms for Lily, "We'll go to the ladies room, and you can take care of Al in the men's room."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He said handing over his daughter to his mother in law, and picking his son up out of the highchair. "I will also be cleaning my shirt while I'm in there." He looked down at the hand shaped spaghetti stains that appeared on his shirt where his son had grabbed. They all laughed as he and Carole headed off toward the restrooms.

"Alright Al, we're going to sit right there while daddy tries to get this stain out of his shirt right?" He asked his son, sitting him on the counter after changing a diaper and cleaning his little hands. He wished he could do magic as it was quicker, but they were not alone in the restroom. There was another guy in the restroom, and Harry couldn't help but stare at his hair and all the gel in it. It had him wondering if gel could tame his hair. The guy turned and he noticed he was pretty good looking, a couple inches taller than him, which wasn't hard. He had hazel eyes, much like his own son, James.

"He yours?" The guy in the restroom asked, and Harry nodded a proud smile that talking about his children or husband always put on his face.

"He's two, and constantly making a mess." Harry said as he motioned toward the stains on his shirt as he took a wet paper towel and started rubbing at the stain.

"You would be better off blotting it rather than rubbing it." The man said, stepping forward to stop his hand from rubbing at the stain. "It probably won't come out all the way, but if you pretreat it when you get home it should be ok." Harry nodded his thanks, blotting at the stain as the guy suggested. "So...You're British." He nodded, focused on the stain and making sure his son didn't fall off the counter. "No offence, but what are you doing in Lima, Ohio of all places?"

"My husband and I brought our kids here to visit his parents. My in-laws usually come to us in London, so we decided it was our turn to make the trip." He explained.

"Kids?" The guy asked stunned.

"Yeah, four actually. Teddy is actually my godson, but I got custody of him when he was a year old and his grandmother passed away, his parents had passed away when he was only a few months old." He saw a sympathetic look on the guys face, but continued, "We also have a four year old, Albus here is two, and we have a two month old."

"Four kids, you don't look much older than me." The guy was stunned, and having a hard time hiding it.

"I'm actually 29, and my husband is 28, but I always wanted a big family." He wasn't going to going to go into details about his less than stellar family growing up.

The door to the restroom opened, and the blond guy from earlier in the night stuck his head in, "Dude, your food is getting cold." The guy he'd been talking to nodded his head, and turned to leave with a wave of his hand. "Well it was nice talking to you..."

"Harry, Harry Potter." He introduced himself, picking Albus up and balancing him on his hip.

"Blaine Anderson." The guy introduced himself, and Harry recognized the name instantly. He was hoping for a quick out before thing got really awkward.

"Hey honey, Carole just found this in her purse." Kurt said as he walked into the restroom, an orange tube in his hand. He stopped short when he saw who was standing next to him, and Harry saw the hurt flash in his eyes.

"Papa! Papa!" And as if this couldn't get anymore awkward Albus had to open his mouth and make grabby hands for Kurt. Kurt reached out to take the child, handing the Tide Pen in his hand to Harry. "I'm just going to take him back to the table." He told them, though he was only looking at Harry.

"Kurt, Kurt wait." Blaine took off after Kurt, and Harry was hot on his heals.

"No Blaine." Kurt said, holding his hand up, and stopping the other guy from following him. "I'll meet you back at the table, go ahead and finish cleaning yourself up." Harry was about to argue, but Kurt just shook his head, shifting the child on his hip. "It's fine, I'm going to head back and see if dad and Carole are about ready to go."

He saw the sad look on Blaine's face as Kurt walked away from them, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter or Glee!_

Kurt smiled from his spot on the park bench, watching James and Teddy playing on the slide while Harry pushed Albus on the swings. It was a nice fall day, the weather unseasonably warm, so they had decided to take advantage of that as well as Carole's offer to babysit. He laughed when he saw Teddy climb up the slide and go down it behind James, holding the child tightly. He smiled when he saw a little girl go running up to the slide, glancing around to see where her parents were, and it worried him when he didn't see anyone.

He made sure to watch the little girl closer, sure he parents were going to come looking for her eventually. He was surprised when five minutes went by and still no one showed, so he stood up ready to go look for them.

"See, she's right there." Kurt turned at the voice, and saw three men coming toward them, and groaned when he saw a familiar face. Coming back to Lima was starting to seem more and more like a bad idea. "I don't know why he wanted us to meet him here, we could have just dropped her off at his house."

"I don't see why you two wanted to keep primary custody of her, you don't even want to be parents." The blond in the group said, and Kurt hoped they weren't talking about the adorable little girl who just went down the slide with Teddy.

"Because I'm not going to even give him the chance to try to come after us for child support. I figure once we've got custody of her I can just put her into the foster system." The brunette he didn't know said, and Kurt felt his blood start to boil. This was the horrible thing about the new law, this little girl obviously had a father who cared about her, but because he was a single gay man, he would not get to keep her.

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry's voice came from just behind him, and he turned to see Harry standing right behind him with Albus on his hip glaring at the three men. "Some people just need to be hexed."

"There you guys are." They both turned when they heard the voice behind them, and saw Blaine walking toward the three men. "Do you have Oliva's stuff? I know you have somewhere to be."

"I thought we'd talk first, the three months are almost up, I just wanted to see if you'd found the two men you need to keep her." Sebastian was smirking while Blaine was looking panicked, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to throw everything back in his face…and apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Sorry we're late, it is almost impossible to these guys out the door on time." Harry said, walking up behind Blaine and wrapping an arm around his waist. He saw Blaine's confusion, so quickly stepped forward, hoping to wipe the look off the other man's face before the other three noticed.

"It was my fault really," Blaine looked relieved to see him, giving him a relieved smile. "Sebastian, long time no see…wish it were longer."

"Kurt…you've changed." He felt his skin crawl as Sebastian looked him up and down, and he glanced to his side to see Harry's fists clenched, and knew he needed to act fast before the infamous Evans' temper kicked in and he punched the guy.

"Well, it seems the kids are getting along great, this was a great idea, getting them together like this." He directed this to Blaine, and he saw the other man look at him as though he were the most amazing person on the face of the earth.

But a crying child quickly distracted them, and Kurt was heading toward the children, "Uncle Kurt! Olivia tripped and hurt her knee." Teddy said as soon as he was near enough to hear them.

"I can see that." He said as he knelt down next to the little girl, "Ouch, that looks like it hurts." He smiled at her as she sniffled and nodded her head. "Give me just a second and I'll have you fixed right up." He wandless cast a numbing charm on the scrape on her knee as well as one to clean out the cut, before taking the band aid Harry handed him, careful to make it look like he was cleaning the cut first. "There we go, good as new."

"Daddy! Look, it don't hurt no more." Blaine couldn't help but smile as Olivia lifted up her hands for him to pick her up, and smiled as she was balanced on his hip. It was obvious she was his biologically. "He didn't use a wand either." She whispered to him, and everyone froze.

"Kids...they say the strangest things." Kurt acted as though he just shrugged it off, but in reality his head was spinning, wondering if Blaine was a wizard, and how he could have missed it if he was.

"Seb, we really need to get going." The blond said, pulling on the man's arm. Kurt rolled his eyes at the whine in the man's voice.

"Papa tells Daddy whining will get him nowhere." James informed the blond, and Kurt wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. Harry on the other hand almost couldn't contain his laughter.

"Yes...well...unfortunately Nathaniel is right, but I'm hoping we run into each other again." With that the group walked past them, but Sebastian thought it would be a great idea to try and grope Kurt as he passed...he got an elbow to his nose for his effort.

"When did you learn that?" Harry asked Kurt, and Kurt was surprised to see the desire in his husband's eyes, while Blaine was trying to act as though he wasn't paying attention, but the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

"I officially spend too much time with Ron." He said, watching as the three walked away, Sebastian holding his nose, complaining about how he was sure it was broken. He turned looked at his children, who were all laughing and cheering him, "That was not a nice thing for Papa to do, you should never hit." He tried to tell his children, but he could see it was going over their heads. "Alright, you guys have fifteen more minutes before we have to go home, so you better make the most of it."

The children ran off, and he took Albus from Harry. He walked over to the bench, sitting down and bouncing the little boy on his knee. "Ah, thanks guys, for what you did back there." Blaine shuffled over to where he and Harry were seated, smiling as the child grinned up at him.

"You and Sebastian, I honestly thought you were smarter than that." Kurt grinned at his son when the boy giggled, before turning back to the curly haired man. "Really, what were you thinking?" He grinned at the man, letting him know he was joking.

"Yeah, I really thought he'd changed." Blaine sounded so let down he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Worst part is, I have a week to find two people to say they are in a relationship and who are willing to live me or I lose Olivia." Blaine sat on the bench next to Kurt, and dropped his head into his hands.

Kurt looked at Harry, neither of them knowing what to do to comfort the other man.

3333333333333333333333

"I'll get us a table." Harry said as they entered the coffee shop, having left the kids home with Burt and Carole. He found one in the back, and sat down, thinking about the conversation they'd had with Kurt's parents that morning

333 Flashback 333

_"You mean to tell me after everything that's happened you're wanting to date him again?" Burt looked incredulously at his son before turning to his son-in-law, "And you're ok with this?" They had spent the night before talking about it, after the kids had been put to bed, and had decided they both really wanted to help Blaine and Olivia._

_"You didn't hear what those guys were saying they were going to do to that precious little girl, foster care dad, they were going to put her into foster care after they took her from the only parent that loved her. Just because they could!" Kurt was trying to make his dad see the sense in what they had decided, but Harry knew it would be difficult. The man had a hard time forgiving the people who'd hurt his child, and Harry could understand that._

_"Look, Burt, I know this isn't a conversation you'd ever dreamed of having with us, but it's not live we have to actually start a relationship with him. We just have to say we are, and live with him either here or London. We will all walk away when he finds someone else."_

_"And what are you guys going to do if he decides he doesn't want to walk away, if he decides he wants to have a relationship with the two of you? What about if you decide that you want a relationship with him, and he doesn't feel the same, then what?" He knew these were good questions, but they had discussed all of this, and knew the risks they were going to make._

_"Then we'll deal with it, we'll do what is best for us and the kids first and foremost." Harry promised the man._

333 End of Flashback 333

"So what are you going to do?" He tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation of one of the nearby tables, but seeing Blaine sitting in the group, he had a hard time. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't concerned about having his husband's ex in their lives. Sure he knew Kurt loved him, but he couldn't help but wonder if he would be enough should Kurt decide he still had feelings for Blaine.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" He looked up at Kurt, taking the cup the other man offered him. He tried to avoid looking at Kurt, but it obviously made his husband that much more suspicious of him. "What?"

"I just can't help but wonder what would happen to us if you were to decide you wanted Blaine instead of me." He and Kurt had always been honest with each other, and he wasn't about to stop that now…no matter how hard it was to lay his securities on the line.

"That is never going to happen." Kurt took Harry's hand from across the table, "I would never choose him over you. You are the love of my life, the father of my children, I've loved you since the day you and Teddy stepped into the hospital and into my life."

"Look, if you are having second thoughts at all, we won't go through with it. We will return to London as planned." He could see the earnestness in his husband's eyes, and knew Kurt meant what he said.

"I love you so much." He smiled at his husband, "And I do want to do this. I want to make sure that little girl is safe and protected." Kurt nodded, squeezing his hand. "And I think there is no better time that the present." He motioned to Blaine's table with his head. Standing up, he walked over there, motioning for Kurt to stay seated, he wasn't about to have this conversation with a group of people he didn't know and who treated his husband like crap.

"Blaine?" The man looked up at him in surprise. "We were wondering if we could talk to you for a minute." He motioned over to where Kurt was seated, letting the man know who _we_ were. Blaine nodded, standing up and following him back to the table, telling his friends not to wait for him.

"So, we were talking, and we were wondering if you would consider using us as the two people you needed to keep your daughter. Would you be willing to have you come live with us, both of you?" Harry asked, and he saw the hopeful look in Blaine's eyes.

"We have a big enough house for you and Olivia to have your own rooms. And this way you can keep your daughter. And should to find someone and fall in love, you will be free to leave whenever you want." Kurt explained, and Harry saw the disappointment in Blaine's eyes.

"With us living together, we may also find that we want to try at having a relationship, the three of us, if that's the case then we'll deal with is as it comes." Blaine didn't look disappointed anymore, now he just looked confused.

"I just don't know what to say." Blaine stopped, processing what he'd just heard, "I really do appreciate it, and as much as I'd like to say there was no need for you to make the offer, I think we both know that's not true. So yeah, I'll take you up on your offer." The gratitude was clear on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Harry Potter or Glee!_

Kurt sat in the bleachers that Friday watching McKinley play, he hadn't wan to go, but his dad had mentioned it to Harry, and the two decided it was a great way for the family to have fun. "Hey, sorry we're late." Blaine came walking up to the, Olivia's hand held firmly in his own.

"You didn't miss much, just dad trying to explain the game to Harry and the kids." Kurt had decided it was a great idea to have Blaine join them, this way his parents got to really see why they were doing what they had decided.

"Mr. Kurt, do you like my new shirt daddy got for me?" Kurt saw the look his dad gave Blaine, and how Blaine blushed, and elbowed his dad in the side to get him to knock it off.

"It's very pretty, did you pick it out yourself?" Kurt asked the little girl, exadurating his excitement a little bit, but the little girl grinned brighter and nodded her head proudly. She then proceeded to pull the blanket off his lap, and pull herself up, before covering them back up.

"Olivia...Kurt I'm so sorry." Blaine didn't seem to know if he should scold his daughter or apologize to Kurt first, so Kurt decided for him.

"What for? She just noticed I was cold and decided to keep me warm." He hugged the little girl to him, and she smiled wider. "Now pick a seat and watch the game." Blaine nodded as he sat next to Teddy on the end, smiling his thanks when the little boy cover him with the other end of his blanket.

"So, who's winning?" Kurt was about to respond, but saw the question was directed to Teddy.

"How the bloody hell should I know? This game makes no sense to me." The scolding the little boy got probably lost something, what with Harry and Kurt trying to talk over one another.

"It's official, we all spend too much time around Ron." Kurt turned his glare on Harry, who held his hands up in surrender.

"What did I do? I know better than to let the kids hear me talk like that." Harry was practically pleading with him to understand, and Carole's giggles were making it hard to keep a straight face. Eventually he couldn't contain it any more, and his smile spread across his face. "I think it's Hermione you spend too much time with." Harry said with a grin.

"Blaine, Blaine, don't you and Olivia want to sit with us?" Rachel's voice got louder as she made her way up the bleachers toward them. There were a couple of the original New Directions members with her, along with a man who looked like his goal in life was to be a living Ken doll.

"No Daddy and Livia stay right here." Olivia said as she crossed her arms and glared at the group. He could see Blaine was trying to figure out something to say, but was coming up with nothing.

"Well, you heard the kid, and it looks like this one agrees with her." Burt said, looking down at the four year old in his lap, James had his arms crossed and was giving a glare very similar to Kurt's.

Rachel and the others walked away and Burt turned to Blaine, "This don't mean I like you again, just means I like your kid, she reminds me of another handful I raised." Kurt couldn't contain his snort.

"And you're constantly telling me that our children get it from me." Harry grinned at Kurt, trying to sound accusing.

"I have it on good authority that you were way more of a troublemaker than I ever was." Kurt grinned at his husband.

"Uncle Harry, I have to go to the bathroom." Teddy asked, and Harry looked down an the sleeping two year old in his lap.

"I'll take him." Blaine stood up, and stepped off to the side to let Teddy out infront of him. "I was thinking we could stop at the concession stand too, if that's ok with you guys."

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that." Harry tried to pull out his wallet, but Blaine waved him off. He took the rest of their orders, and followed Teddy out of the stands.

44444444444444444444

"Dude, what the hell?" He turned when he heard Sam's voice, and saw his best friend glaring at him. He tried to intercept Sam before he said more than Kurt would want his nephew to hear, but Sam was not to be deterred. "You ditch us for Kurt? He cheated on you!"

"Yes, I was there, I remember." Blaine glared at Sam, and then looked down at the ten year old standing next to him looking extremely confused. "Look, just go away Sam." He could see the blond was about to argue, but instead just stormed off.

"What did he mean Uncle Kurt cheated on you?" Blaine led the child over to one of the nearby picnic tables. "Uncle Kurt's been with Uncle Harry since forever."

"It was before he met your Uncle Harry, maybe before you were even born." He saw the doubt on the young boy's face and tried to come up with a way to put him at ease, but wasn't sure how.

"Everything ok here?" Blaine smiled at Kurt, glad to see him. "I thought you guys could use some help carrying all that hot chocolate." He could see the confusion on Kurt's face when Teddy refused to look af him.

"Sam was here, he mentioned you cheating on me and Teddy heard it." He exlained, and felt bad when he saw the pained look on Kurt's face. Even after all these years the memory of finding out that Kurt had cheated on him still stung. He'd considered taking the other man back all those years ago, but the others in the glee club told him that he needed to stay strong if he ever wanted Kurt to respect him again, which his cheating proved he didn't respect him. He'd been so thankful that they were so supportive of him.

He scooted over, and let Kurt sit next to the little boy. "You're uncle and I have never lied to you, and I won't start that now." He wanted to jump in and tell Teddy that it was all a lie, but Kurt continued before he could.

"It was during our senior year of high school, and Blaine and I had been dating for a little over a year. I met another boy at a music store, and started texting him, but that's all it was, just texting, but the texts were flirty, and not appropriate for someone with a boyfriend to be sending or receiving." Kurt paused here, and Blaine wondered what he was thinking.

"Why did you do it then?" The little boy asked the question that had been plaguing Blaine for years, since he'd lost Kurt actually.

"Blaine and I started drifting apart, and I thought he was getting ready to break up with me. See, back then he had someone else who was interested in dating him, and I thought maybe he'd decided being with him was better than being with me. I still should have waited till he broke up with me to text the other boy though, it wasn't fair to him, and I ended up hurting him."

It was almost painful to realize that it was all his fault that they had broken up. If he had just talked about his fears of Kurt moving away with Kurt, then they could have worked everything out. They could have ended up together, it could be them visiting Lima with their children, instead of Kurt and his husband...Kurt wouldn't be his 'one that got away'.

"Are you sad that you broke up?" The look on Teddy's face was so pitiful that Blaine felt sorry for what he'd just been thinking.

"Oh sweetie, of course I'm not." That hurt more than it really should have. "If we hadn't then I wouldn't have been working at the hospital when your Uncle Harry brought you in. That means there would be no Uncle Harry in my life, and without your Uncle Harry I wouldn't have your little cousins, or you." He felt incredibly selfish for his more recent thoughts, as he watched Kurt cuddle his nephew close, "You, your uncle, and your cousins will always be the most important people in my life, and without you guys I would have nothing." Those words brought back the memory of the song he'd ignored all those years ago, back when he let his wounded pride cost him the love of his life.

444444444444444444444

"I love you." Kurt whispered to his husband later that night, wishing he could kiss the man, but didn't want to wake the three children sharing their bed. Teddy hadn't wanted to sleep with them, and Kurt hadn't had the heart to tell him no...this led to their other children wanting to sleep with their daddy and papa.

"I know you do Love, and for the record I love you too. Now, what brought this on?" Harry whispered back, turning on his side and looking at him over the three sleeping boys between them.

"Teddy found out about my past with Blaine today, and he didn't take it well. Was afraid I regretted losing him." He studied his husband, but Harry's face remained blank.

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked him, sounding curious rather than threatened.

"I told him that I was sad I hurt Blaine, but I wasn't sad that we broke up because it got me you and our children. I would rather have you, Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily than anyone else." Kurt smiled at him, a smile that was quickly returned. The two quieted down, and eventually both fell asleep.

Kurt woke a couple of hours later to his daughter's cries, and moved quickly to quiet her before she woke the rest of the bed's occupants. He made his way downstairs to prepare a bottle for her, and about jumped out of his skin when he turned on the kitchen light to see his dad sitting at the table.

"You're up late, I've got a hungry baby, what's your excuse?" Kurt asked with a grin, and his dad just chuckled.

"Couldn't sleep." He took Lily so Kurt could make her bottle. "I understand you boys wanting to do what you're doing."

"I'm sensing a but coming." Over the years it had gotten even easier to read his dad, something he liked to use to his advantage whenever possible.

"I just hope you and Harry go into this realizing there is a very real possibility for someone to get hurt, and that someone is going to be Anderson and his little girl. I could see it on his face, plain as day, that boy is still head over heals for you." He was about to argue, but his dad wouldnt let him. "I may not like him or the rest of that glee club of yours, but that doesn't mean I want to see him or his daughter hurt.

Kurt handed his dad the bottle, and sat down across the table from him. "I know dad, and I hate the thought of _possibly_ hurting him, but I know Olivia _will_ be hurt if we don't do this, and I just can't let that happen. It's what I hope someone would do for my children if they ever needed it."...and really, how could his dad argue with that?


End file.
